


A Night Out On The Town

by GhostxofxArtemis



Series: ShepShep [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis
Summary: She looked over her shoulder at him, a finger placed on her lips. She led them to the women’s washroom, pressed the panel on the door, and pulled John inside. John smirked, pinning Jane against the wall. He activated his omni-tool, locking the door to any intruders.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Jane Shepard/John Shepard
Series: ShepShep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Night Out On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> Received a prompt for Kissing for John Shepard/Jane Shepard Pairing through tumblr.  
> https://ghostxofxartemis.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you BardofHeartDive for the Beta!

John sat on a bar stool at the counter in the only bar in Arcturus Station, a line of shots lined up in front of him. He downed them each in quick succession. Glad to have made it out of that hell hole he’d been sent to. It hadn’t been as bad as Elysium, no where close. Still, when you served in the front line, you faced death everyday. Came with the job. 

“I don’t fucking know how we pulled that one off. I was so damn sure we weren’t going to make it out alive,” Henley spoked John’s thoughts out loud, while lifting a hand to the bartender, ten more shots incoming, five for each. 

_ Christ, I might be sick tomorrow,  _ John groaned internally. 

“ _ You  _ might not have made it out alive. You had your ass practically hanging out the whole time!” 

John downed two of his refilled shots, shaking his head as he slammed them back down on the counter. 

John just didn’t understand the man at times. Why would anyone get so up close and personal with hostiles with just a fucking pistol like he’s invincible? He must have a fucking death wish of some sort. If it hadn’t been for John’s hacking capability, he swore the man would be a pile of pulp on the ground from those damn turrets. The man definitely had the scars to show for it, while John came out with barely a scratch, and  _ he _ carried a shotgun.

“It’s a good thing I had you covering my ass then,” Hanley gave him a large grin before downing his shots. 

“I have no idea how you fucking made it N5, man. You got a lucky clover hidden up your ass that I'm unaware of?” John retorded.

“Yeah… _ you _ ,” Hanley retorted. 

It took all of John’s willpower not to spit his tequila back into his shot glass as he snorted while swallowing his substance. He hadn’t been expecting that one, though he probably should have. Hanley had never been shy about outwardly speaking to John about how he felt about him. John didn’t feel the same about him though. For one, he was a married man. 

“You... wish,” John breathed as he tried to catch his breath through his strangled coughs. 

“A man can dream right?” Hanley wiggled his eyebrows at John.

“Get line, buddy,” John snorted, shaking his head.

“Is this seat taken?” 

John smiled as the familiar silken voice reached his ears. He glanced to his right, meeting the familiar emerald eyes he loved so much. Her grin almost met her eyes. 

“Hmm...I've been keeping it for someone," he whispered playfully as he wiggled a brow. 

"Oh? Who's the lucky one," she played along. 

"Someone special, but you can sit until she arrives. What are you having?” he asked her as he leaned in closer to her, inhaling that familiar grapefruit sent from her favorite soap. He reached to nibble at her bottom lip. Her smile deepened as she pulled away before he got a chance, and turned her head to the bartender. 

“Two shots of tequila, and an old fashion please,” Jane ordered.

“Make it two,” John called out, as he looped a finger in Jane’s belt loops of her waist band, pulling her in closer between his legs. 

"I don't think this special person would appreciate you flirting with someone else," Jane enticed while toying with John's waistband. 

John chuckled, “something tells me she doesn't mind.” 

Overhead, their favorite tune played. John and Jane’s grins widened even more. Standing up, John pulled Jane to the dance floor, to her horror. 

“No no no no! What are you doing?!” she demanded, trying to hold him back.

“I believe you owe me a dance, if I recall. C’mon, it’ll be fine.” 

“I’d rather dig my own grave,” Jane muttered, hoping he wouldn’t hear.

John, having heard her muttered, rolled his eyes, while shaking his head. He found a spot in the middle of the dance floors, and pulled her in close. He pulled Jane toward him, turning her around so  their bodies moved together in tandem with the music. 

When the tune ended, Jane turned around and wrapped her arms around John’s neck. 

“Hey, handsome. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, beautiful,” he said as he leaned in close.

Their lips met, Jane’s lips parting John’s, her tongue sliding inside his. He placed the palms of his hands against her cheeks, holding her close. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings as people milled around them on the dance floor, and the lights flashed around them. 

Jane pulled away, breathless. They gasped for air. Jane giggled, a new idea forming her head as she pulled John off the dance floor. 

“Where’re we going?” he called out to her. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, a finger placed on her lips. She led them to the women’s washroom, pressed the panel on the door, and pulled John inside. John smirked, pinning Jane against the wall. He activated his omni-tool, locking the door to any intruders. Jane fumbled with his belt, as he untucked her shirt, pulling it just over her breast, then unhooked her bra. He fumbled with her belt, then yanked her pants down, untied the laces of her boots, she took them off one by one, throwing them on the floor carelessly. She stepped over them, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Jane yanked John’s pants down, in turn, his cock bounced free. She pulls at his shirt, and he lifts his arms up, reaches back to help her take his shirt off. 

Jane hopped, wrapping her legs around John’s waist. He grabbed her bottom cheeks, walked to the counter, while trying not to trip as his briefs and pants bunched up at his feet, and placed Jane on the counter. Jane reached between them, guiding him inside her. She planted her lips against his. An audible gasped escaped her lips as he completely entered her, thrusting like a man with a purpose. 

Jane nibbled and pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, not being shy of her moaning, as John’s hands massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between forefinger and thumb, and pulling. 

Jane’s lips explored John’s, then her tongue met his, twirling together. They're panting heavy, breathless, covered in sweat as their heartbeat elevates. Locked in a spur of the moment passion. Her nails dig into the skin of his neck and shoulder as they trail down, her walls contracting around his erection. 

They cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together. John slumped over Jane, his head resting up against her shoulder, as he took a moment to catch his breath. He pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, and chuckled slightly.

‘Well. I didn’t expect my night to turn out like this,’ he said between the kisses he planted along her neck, jawline, her lips, then the tip of her nose, and both cheeks trailing along her freckles.

“Well handsome, better get out of here before your wife catches you in here,” Jane teased.

He pulled out of her, planting another kiss on her lips, he lifted his briefs and pants back up, then buckled his belt. 

“I think it’s a little too late, wife,” he jested as he winked at her. 

He lifted her pants from off the floor, then tossed them to her. She put them back on, then jumped off the counter, to put her boots back on. She laced them up as John put his shirt back on. He walked behind her, strapping her bra back on, then pulling her shirt back down. Once Jane’s boots had been laced back up, she adjusted her bra then tucked in her shirt in her pants, then buckled her belt. 

John activated his omni-tool, unlocking the door. 

“You ready for that drink now?” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, Hanley is probably wondering where we are.”

“Somehow, I very much doubt that,” John laughed, as they walked out the women’s washroom, hand in hand, and headed back to the bar to rejoin their friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing inspired by Ladyamesindy. Seriously, check out her Destiny's Fate series, it's amazing!


End file.
